Santa Baby
Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight Bellpaw hopped in excitement. Time to make a wish for StarClan Eve! Every year in leaf-bare, each apprentice could make a wish for themselves, and StarClan would grant it to them if they were good! This year, Bellpaw had behaved her best, and done everything as perfectly as she could. "What would you like for StarClan Eve, Bellpaw?" Her mentor, Juniperdusk asked. Bellpaw's eyes twinkled with eagerness. "I want to become a full medicine cat!" She mewed happily. Juniperdusk smiled. "Maybe that just might happen!" Falconwatcher drifted into the den, his claw torn and bleeding. He grimaced. "Um, a little help here?" He asked. Bellpaw smiled. This was the job for her! "Don't worry, Flaconwatcher!" She gathered some cobwebs and a poultice. After chewing them up, she put them on Falconwatcher's torn claw. He winced, but then smiled. "Thanks, Bellpaw!" He said happily, trotting away. "No problem!" She replied breezily. Juniperdusk smiled. "You're doing so well!" She cheered. Bellpaw blushed modestly as her sister, Dewpaw entered the den. "I caught a vole for you!" She mewed. Nudging the furry creature forwards, she grinned. Bellpaw accepted the prey with a thanks. But after Dewpaw left, she entered the nursery where three tiny kits were curled around Flamebird's belly. The ginger she-cat looked up. "Oh, hi Bellpaw," she said wearily. The queen looked exhausted. "I have something for you!" Bellpaw said, nudging the vole forwards. Flamebird's gaze lit up, and she happily accepted the prey. "Thank you so much!" She meowed. "It's hard work feeding kits," she sighed. Bellpaw nodded. "No problem!" A grin sprouted from ear to ear as she padded back to the den. She had been such a sweetheart! This would last until StarClan Eve was over... Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight "I want to catch the most fresh-kill for StarClan Eve!" Rockpaw laughed. He bounced on his paws. "You'll never beat me!" Pinepaw challenged. Acornpaw looked chagrined. Her brown eyes looked nervous. Stonepaw blushed, his eyes glancing away. "Let's see who can catch the most prey!" Mintwhisker challenged. "I'm in!" Rockpaw cheered. "Me too!" Pinepaw said quickly. "Um, sure," Stonepaw and Acornpaw said nervously. They shuffled their paws. "Want to hunt together, Stonepaw?" Acornpaw asked shyly. Stonepaw's gaze lit up. "Sure!" He said. "Ready, set, go!" Mintwhisker called. Pinepaw dashed towards a tree, picking up the scent of squirrel. Squatting on his haunches, he leapt up the tree. He balanced like a flower in the wind on the slender snowy branch. With a pounce and a snap, a plump squirrel was hanging from his jaws. He purred with delight as he drank the air again. Rockpaw sniffed the air. The scent of rabbit filled his nostrils, making him purr in delight. Crouching low, he saw a splotch of brown fur like the sun on a cloudy day. The rabbit turned around, and saw him. The small creature dashed off. Rockpaw laughed and darted after the rabbit. The small animal was fast, but not fast enough for Rockpaw! He lunged quickly, and sank his teeth into the rabbit's neck. With a crunch, he had achieved his first piece of fresh-kill! He picked up his prey in search for more. Acornpaw followed eagerly behind Stonepaw, sniffing the air. Suddenly, Stonepaw halted. "Sshh, I smell a mouse," he whispered. He turned to her. "Go stand behind that bush, so you can catch it if I miss." Acornpaw nodded, and crawled under the bush. Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed Next year I could be just as good, If you'd check out my Christmas list Santa baby, I want a yacht, And really that's not a lot I've been an angel all year Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight Santa honey, one thing that I really need, the deed To a plex of my Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a toplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight Come and trim my Christmas tree, With some decorations bought at Tiffany's I really do believe in you Let's see if you believe in me Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry, tonight